


Pokemon of Aperture

by Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: (Strained) Friendships!, Awkward Flirting, Comedy!, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama!, Eventual Romance, Everybody becomes a Pokemon, F/M, Multiple Authors, Three styles of Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what the Portal characters would do if they were Pokemon? Well, thanks to 3 authors and a crazy idea, you can find out! With their new powers, hilarity is assured!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Portal- Pokemon list

**Author's Note:**

> Just so all of you know, this is written by me and 3 other people, but I really hope you all like it! By the way, no, we do not own Portal. (If we did, we would stop dicking around and MAKE PORTAL 3 ALREADY!) Another note, if you see a name beside the cores, that is what they will be called in this... thing.

Chell- Emolga- Attract, Acrobatics, Electro Ball, Shock Wave

GLaDOS- Meowstic- Psybeam, Psychic, Disarming Voice, Shadow Ball

Wheatley- Oshawott- Razor Shell, Water Pulse, Revenge, Water Gun

Cave- Glaceon- Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Roar, Quick Attack

Caroline- Sylveon- Charm, Dazzling Gleam, Draining Kiss, Echoed Voice

Doug- Minccino- Swift, Tickle, Hidden Power, Tail Slap

Morality (Mya)- Milotic- Hypnosis, Hydro Pump, Double Team, Waterfall

Anger (Andrew)- Gyarados- Ice Fang, Fire Blast, Twister, Surf

Logic (Larry)- Slurpuff- Fairy Wind, Calm Mind, Flash, Confide

Curiosity (Katy)- Togepi- Metronome, Return, Sweet Kiss

Turret- Sneasel- Feint Attack, Ice Shard

Prime Turret- Weavile- Ice Beam, Beat Up, Sing, Night Slash

Oracle Turret- Xatu- Future Sight, Reflect, Ominous Wind, Psychic

Defective Turret (Mo)- Sandshrew- Sand Tomb, Dig

Space (Neil)- Bagon- Ember, Dragon Rage, Dragon Breath, Headbutt

Rick- Pikachu- Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Thunderbolt

Fact (Craig)- Wigglytuff- Hyper Voice, Sing, Frustration, Play Rough

Atlas- Minun- Nuzzle, Helping Hand, Thunder Wave, Charge

P-body- Plusle- Spark, Helping Hand, Iron Tail, Play Nice  
**********************************************************************  
Terra- Flareon- Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Quick Attack, Bite

Marina- Vaporeon- Scald, Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Ring

Siv- Leafeon- Razor Leaf, Leaf Blade, Grass Whistle, Magical Leaf

???- ???- Swift, Psybeam, Psychic, Round (This Pokemon is locked until Chapter 11)


	2. Fussing and Fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, all 3 of us have trained a Weavile before, and are aware that they can NOT learn Sing, but when you see who we chose to be a Weavile, it makes sense, also please don't say anything about their moves being wrong, because I checked 4 websites, and other than the Weavile, they are all correct. But anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter (I wrote it, but I am part of a group of authors called Combined Gamers on Fanfiction, they write with me, but only I write for the other stories on here.) On that note, leave a comment if you liked it, and have an awesome day!

It was a normal day at Aperture, Cave and Rick were arguing, Caroline was watching Space and Curiosity have a probably infinite conversation, Morality was trying to calm down Anger who was yelling at Fact because apparently he said something offensive, Logic was telling the Defective Turret about a recipe, who was taking it in like survival advice, GLaDOS was explaining to ATLAS and P-body about what happens when they point Turrets at each-other during a test, yep, it was completely normal, for a good 5 seconds.

Wheatley and Doug sprinted into the room, both screaming “Lock the door!”  
Doug mashed on the ‘Lock’ button and Wheatley pressed himself against the door, just in case.

Soon enough, Chell’s voice sounded from behind it. “Wheatley, you jerk! Open the door!” She was pounding on the door as hard as she could.

“Hmm,” said Wheatley, “Can’t really do that luv, some of those threats you made back there were, um, very-” he saw GLaDOS putting in the code for manual override. “What are you doing?!”

The door opened and she stepped out, if looks could kill, Wheatley and Doug would be goners; but before Chell could try to attack them, GLaDOS’ claws came down and grabbed all 3 humans, she glared at them.

“What happened this time?” she asked, “Wait, don’t tell me, I’ll just play the security footage.”

It was in the mess-hall, they were getting lunch when Chell grabbed the last apple, (which Wheatley had wanted) out of jealousy, he whispered something to Doug. The 2 got into positions, Wheatley was beside her and Doug was behind her.

“Hey, Chell?” said Wheatley. As she turned to look at him, he grabbed her, pulled her to him and started kissing her on the cheek just barely an inch from her lips, Chell was stunned, and Wheatley gave Doug the signal to grab her food, they ran as she woke up from her daze, Chell looked at them running and, realizing she’d been tricked, ran after them. The video ended.

“See! They’re _thieves_!” shouted Chell.

“You know what?” said GLaDOS, “I have a way to fix this.” she turned to Doug, “You seem _mostly_ innocent, get lost.” Doug nodded and took off, she turned to Wheatley, “Go sit under the laundry basket.”

“W-what?! GLaDOS, I... I’m not a core, why do I still have to?” Wheatley protested.

GLaDOS’ optic narrowed, “Excuse me, did that sound like a question?” she hissed.

Wheatley seemed to shrink on the spot, “N-no Ma’am.”

“Then get to it!” GLaDOS snapped.

Chell snickered as she watched Wheatley run over and get under the laundry basket in the corner, where they use to keep him back when he was a core GLaDOS stared at her and sighed, “Just go to your parents.”

Chell’s smile immediately disappeared, _Mom and Dad are gonna so kill me for this_. She thought. After returning to the facility (For reasons she’d rather not talk about) she and GLaDOS had managed to find an old machine that could be used to modify age, after bringing back a few friends… they had managed to give most people a second chance to grow up, as they had never gotten the chance. The most notable of these candidates were Doug, Wheatley, her parents and herself, she and the two _food-stealers_ had been set back to 16, while her mother and father had been put into their early 40’s/early 30’s.

GLaDOS shook her head, _'I swear, I work with children'_ she thought to herself.

_**Meanwhile, in another world...** _

Three girls were in a room together, one had been playing her copy of Pokemon Sapphire, the second girl was finishing up her last chapter of Portal, the last simply listening to music on the computer, let’s call them Terra, Marina and Siv.  
“Guys, it’s time to right a new fanfic.” said Siv, “Any ideas?”

Terra shrugged “I dunno, make it about Portal, but with the whole gang involved.”

“No way, make it about Pokemon.” said Marina, “And put us into it.”

“Guys-” Siv said, she could tell a fight was about start, all of them loved both Portal and Pokemon, Terra and Marina tended to love the games they played the most more, it usually resulted in an argument.

“Portal!” said Terra.

“We have to do something original!” Marina objected.

They both turned around “Siv, what do you think?” they spoke at once.

Ugh... Why must I always be in the middle of this? Siv thought “Well um... This is just a suggestion, but what if we were to-”

_**Back at Aperture...** _

GLaDOS hung there, watching in amusement as Caroline and Cave were lecturing Chell for acting rude, she just gave them the look that said ‘do I look like I care?' she was always stubborn and a bit brash; but ever since every core in the facility (They even found data for Cave, and managed to get Caroline out of the system. Thank Science.) had been restored to a human (except for GLaDOS) and Chell figured out that the two were her parents, her mischievous determined attitude had become infamous.

Suddenly, GLaDOS felt something almost like the stirring in the what would be breeze, even the panels on the wall rippled a little, she looked around in confusion.

“Something wrong?” Anger, or Andrew as some called him, asked.

“I felt something. Somewhere, 3 beings that are beyond our world are about to make a choice so powerful, it will not only create a rip and bring them to our world, but affect the fate of us all.” She answered.

_**Back in the other world...** _

“Well,” said Terra, “let’s hear it, what’s your idea?”

Siv took a deep breath “What if all the Portal characters turned into Pokemon?”


	3. Chapter 2: All Aboard The Crazy Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next stop: The World of Poke-Portal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have very much to say for this chapter, but do you remember when I talked about the change of style, here's what I'm talking about. Siv (the one who wrote this, she's awesome) writes in an almost script style fashion it's rather nice, by the way, I'm Terra, hi! Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed and I will see you... In the next chapter, Buh-bye! (I wanna see if anyone gets this reference.)

GLaDOS’ head hurt, _‘Funny,'_ she thought _‘all I can remember is the storm last night, lightning hit part of the facility, there was a bright flash, and then, nothing.'_ her eyes opened and she got an immediate wake-up call, she wasn’t in her usual place; inside her chassis, but on the ground in front of it.

GLaDOS: Everything feels so weird... Did they play some kind of joke? Is that why everything’s so big?

She didn’t want to see herself until she got to a point where she could see what she really looked like, but GLaDOS was fully aware that she now had arms and legs, she used her new hands(?) to push herself off the floor, and on her unsteady legs, slowly made her way to one of the panels on the wall, and nearly fainted.

Staring back at her was a short, white cat with blue highlights, yellow eyes, long ears that were bent, and a long, fluffy tail that seemed to split into 2 and curled at the end. _ **(AN: Female Meowstic, for those who don’t know.)**_

GLaDOS: I have to wake someone, someone who can help me, but who?

GLaDOS ran through the halls and didn’t stop until she got to the rooms where everyone slept, she considered going into Cave and Caroline’s room, but **quickly** shook her head, shuddering; and then it dawned on her, she rushed down to the next room, Chell’s room.

GLaDOS: Chell, wake up.

Chell: (sleepy) Hmm... Go away.

GLaDOS jumped onto her bed and gasped, instead of the stubborn teenager who refused to get up, quite the transformation had taken place! She looked nothing like a human, instead, she looked almost like a flying-squirrel. She was mainly black and white but had yellow on her ears, cheeks and on the underside of her wings. **_(AN: Emolga.)_**

GLaDOS: (whispers) _Target acquired._

Chell: I’m up!

She sat right up, and her eyes widened when she saw GLaDOS, she was about to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing when she got the sight of her new hand, or better said, paw.

Chell: Oh my God! What did you-

GLaDOS slapped her paw over Chell’s mouth to stop her from screaming.

GLaDOS: Shh! Do you _want_ to wake up everyone in the building and send them all into panic attacks?

Chell: (Muffled) No.

GLaDOS: Then help me find out who did this to us, and hopefully then we can-are you licking my hand?!

GLaDOS pulled her paw back to see that it was wet, Chell was giggling.

Chell: Sorry, I’ll help.

GLaDOS: _You’d better._

They heard small voices coming from close by.

???(1): (slurred) Where are we?

???(2): Shut up, Siv! Ow...

Siv: Sorry.

???(3): I don’t know if you guys haven’t noticed, but you might want to look at yourselves.

???(2): Siv, your a Leafeon!

Siv: A-and, Terra, y-you’re a Flareon!

Terra: And Marina’s a Vaporeon...

Chell: Hello, who’s there?

Terra: Who was that?!

Siv: Let’s run for it!

GLaDOS: No!

Terra: GLaDOS...if she finds us, we’ll be in so much trouble.

GLaDOS tried to jump off the bed, but she still wasn’t used to her new legs and feet, and fell to the ground with a thump.

Marina: Split up!

Siv: No way, nobody gets left behind.

The 3 girls took off down a hallway, Chell turned to face GLaDOS.

Chell: I’ll go wake up Wheatley.

GLaDOS: I’ll go get the Turrets and walky-talkies.

Chell walked down the hall toward Wheatley’s room and knocked on the door.

Chell: Hey, Wheatley, get up.

Wheatley: No, I don’t wanna, it’s too bloody early.

Kicking open the door, Chell stomped into his room and gasped at the horrifying sight before her, in a mix of awe and fright, she stared.

Wheatley’s room was a mess!

In the middle lay a blue and white otter with a yellow shell on his belly. **_(AN: Oshawott.)_**

Wheatley: Umm, h-hello, you look... _Different._


	4. Chell Used Attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that feeling where you keep writing even though you should have stopped two pages ago? Yep. I feel it.

“Chell used Attract!”- “It’s Super Effective!”

Chell’s POV

So it’s been about a week since we transformed, and almost all of us are fully adjusted. I have to say I got off really lucky, I became bipedal, Mya and Andrew lost their limbs entirely, and some of us became quadrupedal.

I looked over at Doug and Wheatley, they were sitting at a table sharing a bowl of strawberries, I looked down at the device GLaDOS gave me, after I begged her for it for about an hour, it was worth it though. This thing told me what I could do, who doesn’t want to know what they’re capable of?

‘Attract will cause most Pokemon of the opposite gender to fall in love with the user, I could have some fun with that.' I smirked and decided to walk over not knowing that GLaDOS was still talking, if I had just stayed, I would have heard the following...

“You might want to be careful though, the first time you use a move, it can get a little...uncontrollable.” but I wasn’t listening, and I didn’t care, I wanted lunch and I sure wasn’t going to have to ask for it.

I saw Siv walking up to me, she looked pretty happy, you see, we all had a thought on our minds lately, ‘Because we’re a group, what should we call ourselves?’ because there have been sightings of other groups of Pokémon, people, or a mix of the two cropping up. Siv told us that she would come up with a name.

“Chell, guess what name I picked for us!” she chirped, and I knew I wouldn’t get to answer this question, she was too exited to wait. “The Portalmon!”

I laughed, it made sense! We are now known as ‘Pokemon’, and in their world, there’s apparently a game called ‘Portal’, I know it’s not exactly what I did and I’ve never played it; but I do star in it so it must be as good as they say it is.

Siv dashed off, I guess she had something else to do, anyway, onto my goal. Vengeance.

“Hey there guys.” I said and fluttered my lashes at them, bunches of hearts floated through the air and all around the 2 before sinking in.

“H-hi Chell, what can we do for you, b-because I would probably do whatever it is, 10 times better than him, or, y-you know, at least I’d try, but I-I’d try very, very hard.” Wheatley babbled, instantly love struck over yours truly.

“No way,” said Doug, well this was interesting, “you really are a moron for not seeing that I’m a much better choice.” He smiled hopefully, I know he’s gotten more confident around the now former AI’s ever since Cave is now pretty much back in charge… But ouch, bringing out the ‘Moron card’, that had to hurt… even I wouldn’t go that far, and I’ve played a game of ‘Who can throw the better insult?’! 

“I AM NOT A MORON!” Wheatley growled, “And what do you think makes you a better choice?!”

Honestly, if it came down to it, I think I’m actually torn between the two of them, sure Doug’s sweet and caring, but he’s a little overprotective and paranoid (Not that I blame him), then there’s Wheatley, I love being around him because he’s unpredictable and fun, but there’s always trust issues now, and we argue a lot.

Suddenly, Rick stood beside me “Hey there, pretty lady, how’s about you and me go on a little adventure?” he asked, I looked at the two guys fighting and sighed, this wasn’t what I wanted.

“Sure.” I said, “Wanna go see the ‘haunted’ hall?” he jumped and nodded vigorously.

Meanwhile...

Marina’s POV

I was in a giant theater room, well, I guess you could call it that, it’s more of a ‘giant TV on the wall with a bunch of beds all around’ kind of room, but it’s still cool.

Caroline poked her head through the door, “Funny, we don’t usually use this room.” she said, “unless there’s a blackout or a blizzard, of course, but the guys usually use the room down the hall.”

“Wait, how does this place work without electricity?” I asked, she laughed.

“The gears in the lower levels are covered in propulsion gel, which means that low power things like low heating and some rooms are still operational as long as we can spin the gears every once in a while.” She answered cheerfully, I was starting to feel like she was always happy.

She smiled brightly as my eyes widened, “Wow...” I sighed, wishing I could see it.

“It’s quite amazing actually, in fact there are a lot of hidden things in this place, well, I’ll leave you to explore. Have fun!” Caroline’s light giggling made me think of just how different she was from GLaDOS, because while She didn’t like us wanting to poke around the facility (“That’s how dangerous lunatics are made!”), Caroline encouraged it. (“Don’t be silly, that’s how children learn!”)

Caroline had just started to walk out the door before I thought to myself, ‘What else don’t I know?'

Chell’s POV

“Oh geez, looks like this doors locked way tighter than I thought it would be.”

Turns out we couldn’t get to the hall, I’m not shocked, there is a reason nobody seems to be able to get in... it used to be an artificial housing wing, they had really glitchy robots, apparently something really bad happened, and it was shut down... but on occasion, weird things happen in there, heck, GLaDOS doesn’t even have control over the place, and the cameras only show audio, but sometimes, the sounds of furniture being moved can be heard, well, that and screaming.

Anyway, I decided to see what kind of things my power could do, which brought me to a thought ‘What if I made everyone fall in love? Then everyone would be so happy! I have to do this!' I decided I would have to get Rick off my back first. This is gonna suck.

I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned “Something wrong?” he asked, I shook my head.

“Nope, well, actually... We’re going to have to reschedule exploring the ‘Haunted Hall’. Sorry about that.” I say sincerely, and I mean it too, I know how much he wants to bring some of us into a group and explore the mysteries of this place. “I promise, some oth-’

“GET OVER HERE YOU WATER-LOVING FREAK, AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!”

Oh no.

“Oi, c’mon! I didn’t mean it like that, all I meant was maybe y-you should try a new hobby!” I could hear Wheatley’s panicked voice quickly following Doug’s angry scream.

“If I want to paint with my tail as a brush, that is my choice!”

I heard an impressed whistle beside me, “Oh boy,” said Rick, “it looks like we’ve got trouble.”

“I’ll handle this. Just… distract my father, please don’t let him find out about this.” I said to him, I’ve already gotten into enough trouble back as a human.

He smiled, “You sure got it!” I watched him go down the hallway towards the elevator to the laser-testing part of the facility.

“Guys!” I shouted “Knock it off, I just had a wonderful idea! But… I’m gonna need help.” They both nodded vigorously.

“You can most, uh, most definitely count on me for help.” Said Wheatley, I’ll admit, he’s not the absolute brightest guy I’ve ever met, but you have to admire his work ethic.

“Oh, that should work just fine. Just like last time right?” Asked Doug, he looked a bit worried. I don’t know if he’s referring to the Incident… Or the last time I had Wheatley help me with something. I was trying to make a celebratory ‘Welcome-back-to-the-real-world-sorry-about-being-locked-in-AI’s-for-years’ cake for all of the former cores… Safe to say there’s a reason he isn’t allowed in the kitchen without 2 other people.

“Oh c’mon now, I just know that you guys are gonna love this!” I said while chuckling at my own joke, and they nodded, I pointed down to the chemistry wing, “Alright, Wheatley. I need you to head down there and grab the two pink bottles labeled ‘Pheromones’ can you do that for me?” I asked, leaning over and taking his paws with my own.

He nodded rapidly, “I’m on it, I will get them as quickly as, well possible! You can count on me, heheh.” Said Wheatley, and he rushed off to the laboratories, man am I glad my mom decided not to experiment with them, if I didn’t have the pheromones it would ruin everything!

“Okay, Doug, can you please get everyone into the Main Chamber, please? I need you for this.” If I have to keep up this ridiculous act I might scream… I hate acting like this, like I need help… Well, right now I technically do need help, but you know what I mean, right?

“Yes, absolutely, I’ll have everyone there as fast as possible.” Said Doug, determination blazing in his wide brown eyes. I noticed that he was starting to get paint stains on his tail… Old habits die hard I guess, you could give him the nicest paintbrush in the world and he’d rather use himself to paint.

Not that I judge, I mean look where that got Wheatley.

“Alright, I’m going to go find two of the girls, I need them for this to work.” I explained, but before I finished he was already off to round everyone up in the Main Chamber. So I guess even when I put love spells on people they can’t be damned to listen to me.

-LINE BREAK-

I had to walk/glide for quite a while before I found the two of them, I needed Marina and Siv for my experiment, I needed Marina to spread the spell to water, Siv was needed to spread it through the air. I don’t know how well either method will work.

I found them sitting together in the Theater room. Well, Siv was sitting up with Marina laying down half-asleep beside her. The young Leafeon was watching the screen, eyes wide and her tail swishing happily. She had a bright smile and was… Blushing?

I looked up and I think I know why, there was a pretty girl with blonde hair done up in pigtails putting on a t-shirt before it cut to people staring at her, she looked around confused before asking, “What?” I could hear giggling and I looked back to the girls.

Marina looked at Siv and muttered, “I officially regret saying you could watch whatever you wanted.”

“Hey guys!” I called out to them, Siv hit a button a the remote with her paw and scampered over as the screen turned off, Marina stretched but quickly followed behind.

“Hi Chell, is there anything you need?” Asked Siv, she ran her paw over her face a few times, I chuckled and beckoned them to follow me as I walked down the hall towards the chemistry wing.

“Well guys, y’know how I have that ‘Attract’ move? Well I was thinking, what if, using your powers, we put the stuff through the water and air! All we have to do is set off the sprinklers or put it through the vents!” I explained it to them, Marina’s bright blue eyes clouded with confusion.

“Why though? What’s the point of it?” She asked, Siv flicked her with her tail, making the Vaporeon look over at her.

“She wants everybody to be happy! C’mon Mar, you and I know that to make love work, sometimes a little push is all you need to get them together.”

I turned, walking backwards, “You guys up for it?” Marina sighed.

“Heh, yeah I’ll do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story, from a planning point, is done. Season 2 is ‘in production’! But because of the length of these ‘episodes’ we may have to start splitting them up.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was that, I hope you all will like. Remember to leave a comment if you liked it, and have a great day everybody!


End file.
